The present disclosure relates to information processing devices, information processing systems, and storage media storing programs.
Image analysis technology has been used to recognize an object captured in an image. Such a recognition technique has, for example, allowed for an information processing system which receives an image of a desired object, recognizes the object in the image, and identifies the recognized object, to obtain information about the identified object (for example, see JP 2004-118562A).